


Leaving Bones Exposed

by thefrenchmilitary



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 14:00:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15887463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefrenchmilitary/pseuds/thefrenchmilitary
Summary: Being an assassin came with its fair share of dangerous work. You've avoided being caught for your crimes for years, but when you're hired to kill the King of Denmark your lucky streak comes to an end when you are captured and brought before the Norwegian King for punishment.





	Leaving Bones Exposed

You never expected the Norwegian castle to look so... _dark_.

Your breathing was heavy. Your wrists were tightly contained by a sturdy rope while two guards stood by your sides. A smear of blood ran down your cheek. Your dress had taken more that it's fair share of wear and tear.

The Norwegian King sat before you on his throne. His legs were crossed and his expression looked bored. His chin lazily rested on his fist as his eyes looked you over.

You were an assassin. A good one at that. For twenty years you had made your living taking out the royal Danish court one by one. Your latest victim? The King himself.

It was almost laughable how easy the job had been. You had gotten into a ball being held in the palace. The young King was so naive that it took no effort to haul him off somewhere private.

And that's when you struck. Taking the knife you had hidden in your dress, you slit the King's throat. Your job was so clean that it was an instant kill.

But of course, things weren't done for you. Your client had made it clear that they not only wanted the King dead, but they wanted his head. 

The slit in your dress made it easy for you to grab the small ax in your bandelette. Carefully, you detached his head from the rest of his body. Once it was off you stuffed it in a sack and got to work cleaning up.

The first order of business was to clean up the blood. That was over with pretty quickly, but now came the hard part. Getting rid of the body.

He had a solid build that was mostly made up of muscle. No matter how good you considered yourself to be, you knew you'd have no luck hauling that thing on your own. Still, you didn't have any other option.

Taking the body by the legs, you dragged it over to a nearby pillar. It was messy, but the most you could do for now was stuff the body behind here and hope no one noticed it until you were long gone.

But, it seemed that twenty years of good luck had finally decided to abandon you. As you tried to stuff the body between the pillar and wall, the royal guard burst in with drawn swords.

The rest is easy to figure out. You were arrested and, with no King on the throne to decide your punishment, you were sent off to a neighboring kingdom so they could decide your fate.

"Who asked you to murder King Mathias?"

The Norwegian King's voice was smooth and calm. To anyone else, it would appear as if he didn't care for the late King of Denmark, but you knew just how buddy-buddy the Danish and Norwegian kingdoms were.

"What makes you think I'd tell you?"

Even with your life on the line, you did have your honor. It was against your moral code to rat out your clients.

"Look around. You don't have many options."

What he said was true. With your hands tied you couldn't fight your way out and you doubted this King would be outwitted so easily.

"I've been in tougher positions."

The venom was dripping from your voice. You wanted to make it clear that you had no intention of cooperating.

With a wave of his hands, the King dismissed his guards. The one on your right began to speak out in protest.

"King Lukas, as leader of the royal guard I believe that it'd be best for us to---"

"Hold your peace," King Lukas told him. "Go."

Begrudgingly, the guards complied. As the large doors behind you shut, there was no trace of light in the room except for the blue moonlight trickling in from a large stain glass window.

King Lukas approached you, eyes traveling over your form. Your dress had been torn slightly above your breast and near your stomach due to your initial struggle with the Danish guards. The King could clearly see the bruises on your legs from the slit in your dress' skirt.

"What are you looking at?"

You spat the words out at him while shifting your skirt to better cover your legs.

"Just assessing the damage."

His tone sounded bored and you weren't sure what to make of it. In a place so foreign all you could do was keep your senses keen and your guard up.

Licking his thumb, the King took a few more steps forward. Placing his hand on the small of your back, he drew you forward.

"What the hell are you---"

Your words were cut off when he ran his thumb over your cheek, effectively taking off the blood that had been there. You blinked a few times, wondering why he had done it.

"What's your angle?"

You forced yourself to fight through you initial confusion. Putting a scowl on your face, you squared your shoulders.

"No angle. Just human decency."

His reply caught you off guard. He was a King and you just murdered one of his closest allies. Any normal person would have ordered your execution by now.

"Here."

As he spoke, King Lukas began to undue the knot at your wrists. When they were finally free you brought them to your face. Other than some rope burn, they were fine.

"Go find one of the maids and ask her to draw you a bath. I will prepare a set of extra clothes and a room for you. When you get your energy back tomorrow we shall hold a trial to decide your fate."

Giving you one last look, he exited the room. You stood there absolutely dumbfounded. King Lukas truly was a strange man.

You liked it.


End file.
